Wild Emotions
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: A certain girl is more devious and sexy than you can imagine. Its not Alex, its the thing taking over her. Can Justin stop Alex from being taken over forever, or will he just indulge in the pleasures she is giving him. JALEX
1. Brain swap

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, just this story**

**This story is based on the brain switching episode, where Harpor and Alex's brain's get switched and they can not switch back. Of course the story differs from the actual episode.**

"Easy" Alex said as she wrote the exact word on her left arm. She looked back up and continued walking to school thinking _this test will be easy, all multiple choice_.

As she walked through the school doors she said "uh…… Harpor I see you dressed for your history test, how'd it go" with a little hesitation because of the surprising ugly dress she saw her in.

Alex went to her locker and started eating an old pizza, Harpor was saying something about panta-sumething but she wasn't really listening. Until the word essay clicked into her head she didn't care at all.

"Wait a minute, there's and essay. I thought there was just multiple choice. That's why I wrote down all my guesses on my arm. I didn't write anything about an essay" Alex said in a complaining voice as she showed Harpor her arm.

Harpor looked at her arm and pointed as she said "Yes you did, it says right there beside your elbow"

Alex remembered what she wrote as she looked at her elbow and smiled saying, "No, that says easy, I put it their for encouragement"

Alex thought for a second, and remembered a new spell, mind switching. She looked at Harpor again and said "Harpor I need your brain"

After a few seconds of very easy persuasion she switched their brains after quietly reciting the spell. She could basically get anyone to do anything she wanted; she always thought it was kind of a gift really.

End of the school Day

Alex say Harpor, well herself with Harpor's brain, she went up to her and said "so do you do well on the test?"

Harpor looked up and said "Yes, can you please switch us back now".

Her voice sounded a little panicky so she said "oh, alright"

She said the spell again, but it didn't work.

She said it another time, no luck.

Harpor was scared, so was Alex but she kept her composure while she looked at her body kept freaking out.

Alex said "It's okay we'll go back to my house and fix this"

Russo's house

When they arrived, Alex took the spell book and started reading through it, she heard a small voice in her head saying "Oh my God I hate reading" but it was drowned in her hidden panic. Alex wanted to fix this as soon as possible so nobody finds out.

She found a spell and said it, their heads switched. Another one switched their hair, their hair, and it just got worse from their.

After an hour or two of spells, Alex managed to get Harpor's brain into in the same body as her, and t was her body.

Alex's panic grew worse, and they decided to go to Justin.

The living room

Alex, Harpor, She, they, or whatever you want to call their current situation entered the living room. I'm going to call it Alex for now

Alex and Harpor both could feel a pounding headache, it only got worse the more either of them thinked

Alex observed the room and saw Justin talking about family game night; she pulled him away from everyone to talk to him.

Harpor saw Justin and thought _wow were holding Justin's arm_.

Alex ignored it and looked at Justin. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline go through her as she looked into his. She felt like blushing, but held it back.

Alex thought to herself _wow this feels weird, is this how you feel every time you look at him Harpor? _She asked Harpor's brain

Harpor replied _ya; do you see why I love him?_

Alex couldn't help but like the feeling, but she didn't want Harpor to know so she kept that thought in the part of her brain that Harpor would never look in, the place where she kept her thoughts when she's angry. Even thinking of it disgusted her, she would never think like that.

_Can you stop using my eyes, I don't want to know! It's gross!_

The feeling suddenly stopped as Alex looked away. Alex felt like she missed it, but she knew it's because of Harpor's brain. She needed it out of her before she does something crazy.

This whole Conversation between the two brains and the feeling they felt happened in about 3 seconds, Justin didn't even notice. It's amazing how fast thoughts travel with the power of two brains.

Justin saw her look down, he knew that meant she had something she had to say, but didn't want to.

Alex looked back up and said "Justin I got Harpor's brain in my body"

Justin looked at her like she was crazy, he thought _is she serious, I'm not that gullible. Trying to throw me off my game for tonight probably_

"If you're trying to mess me up for sharades, it's not working.' He replied beginning to walk away.

Alex grabbed his arm and said "I'm serious, talk to Harpor's brain"

Justin looked at her thinking _okay I'll play your little game_

"Hey Harpor's brain," he said looking at Alex feeling like this whole thing s a waste of time.

Harpor felt Alex's brain let her take over, so she did and looked at Justin, she couldn't help but say "If you keep looking me with those eyes I think I'm going to faint"

If Alex could she would roll her eyes at that, she kept listening at the back of her head.

That caught Justin off guard, and it made him believe what she was saying. It was all there, everything Harpor usually did, the little glisten in her eyes when they made eye contact, the way she smiled, and the way her body reacted when they looked at each other.

Not only that, but he felt something else. Something he shouldn't have felt. Maybe things would've been different later; maybe it could've been normal. Because what Justin felt was very similar to what Alex and Harper felt.

Justin felt his back get cold as he shivered a little. The rush of adrenaline and the feeling of extra weight on his shoulders made his stomach feel a little sick. Yet the warm feeling in his heart afterwards, that was what he remembered throughout this crazy little adventure. He had to look away; he had to keep his composure. He felt the urge to do something, anything to get this feeling out.

He quickly calmed down, looking away for a second. He pushed the truckload of thoughts away for now. Because what was important was the task at hand, Alex's problem.

Justin looked at Alex and said "Definitely Harpor's brain." _Because if it isn't that would be totally weird ….and good._ He ignored that last part, thinking of these things was freaking him out.

They went to the lair and looked at the spell book again. When Justin found it in less than a minute, Alex looked at him angrily, but at the same time wanting to punch herself for stupidity. The cheering thoughts in Harpor's brain were only making it worse. "Are you serious, it was that easy?"

Justin said the spell and it was done. Alex and Harpor both relieved greatly. Justin closed the book, and left the lair. Alex and Harpor left as well shortly after.

Once again Justin missed an opportunity to prevent everything, not that he would've anyway if he could travel through time. Well long periods of time anyway. Justin didn't look at the potential side effects of the spell. Clouded with many thoughts and the pressure to finish quickly, avoiding any problems. This made him rush and skip many steps that he would normally do.

Alex would usually laugh at him if he did what he usually did, like testing the spell, making sure the spell book is updated and accurate, and most important, checking the side effects.

Because the side effects of this spell are headaches, fever, temporary hair colour change, and emotion swap. Emotion swap is when 1 or more emotional expressions are left by the departing brain and re-attached to the other brain.

This may not seem like much, but this is why it all began.

**Review and tell other people to read this, if you want t suggest anything for the story. Well then go on ahead. Sorry if this chapter was mostly the episode, but I had to do it to set it up.**

-


	2. Devil's Gift

**I put 2 chapters at once because it might take a while before I can write, maybe 1 day or 1 week. I really don't know. Again if you have any suggestions, tell me. I'm happy to consider**

Alex was taking a shower. She liked her showers nice and hot, she continued to increase the amount of hot water every minute or so like she always did.

Then she felt a pounding headache come from nowhere and leave in a matter of seconds. As she held her head through her wet hair she thought_ what was that?_ She stopped holding her head after a couple of seconds and continued showering.

She was shampooing her head when she started to feel guilty about cheating on the test. Thoughts about how bad it is just kept going through her head, she knew she'd done worse, why did it make her feel so guilty then?

She ignored the guilt and turned the hot water knob a little bit. It didn't help, it only got worse. She got out of the tub 5 minutes later.

The guilt was making her crazy, she felt like giving to the poor and becoming a Nun just to get rid of it.

She thought to herself_ okay, how did you get rid of guilt before? You've been guilty before Alex. I know what I'll do._

Alex always loved the satisfaction she gets from doing her little mischievous things, seeing what happens and getting away with it gave her the thrill that guilt could never take over. Alex even thought it would be kind of pleasurable to be bad, thinking of that just gave her that satisfaction she craved. She thought the satisfaction was like a gift, a gift from the devil.

She checked if she locked the doors, and they were locked.

She sighed, not really knowing why. Maybe it was all the effort it always takes to do these things. These bad things.

Alex thought for a moment, making sure that what she's going to do is going to work; she's a lot smarter than anyone including herself gives her credit for. She can think of 10 different bad things she can do in a second, she cans see how they will work and how they will be done in another few moments, and she can pick the best one in another moment.

She smiled when she saw that everything is perfect, _my parents are at the sub-shop today, and Saturday is a very busy day so they leave early. Justin is downstairs doing his homework about some stupid thing called quadratic equations. It's all there Alex_. She giggled just thinking about how simple it's going to be and how funny it will be to see.

Alex took in a deep breath and it started.

Justin was finishing question 8, writing down 7x as he said "Too easy, my math powers are superior to your easy questions" he said in a deep fake voice, mocking some stupid movie character.

Even Justin thought _wow that was nerdy, even for me. If Alex saw me I would never hear anything else but her laughter. ……..She looks so cute when she laughs. _After a moment of silence when he realized what he just thought he said to himself "I better get this homework done, sitting here this long is making me crazy"

He was looking at question 9 when he heard the scream. He quickly got up and ran upstairs, he picked up a baseball bat on the way. The Piercing screams Alex was making continued.

"Alex are you okay!" Justin screamed as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Justin help me!" she cried out screaming.

Justin ran to the end of the hall where the washroom is. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He banged and said "Open the door Alex!"

"I can't, please Justin I need your help, hurry!" she yelled out at him.

"Stand back Justin said as he wacked the baseball on the door knob and kicked the door open. He held the baseball bat high only to see Alex, laughing. He felt anger start to erupt, but then they made eye contact and he thought _I can not believe she did that all for a little laugh, and now she got what she wanted. She's laughing her head off………in a towel Justin._

He started to blush; he saw how short it was. The silky white towel was on her bare smooth skin, barely going part her waist, her hair still dripping wet from her shower. He quickly made himself look angry to cover up the blush.

Alex assumed his face was pink because of anger; it only made her laugh harder. She felt that satisfaction, the sweet gift from the devil.

"You should've seen your face! Mom and Dad are gonna kill you for breaking the door knob!" Alex said through her laughter

Justin looked at her and said "You're unbelievable, do you know that?" and then he walked away. Not knowing whether he said that because he was angry, or because of something else.


	3. Dreams

**Here you go, there was some suggestions for a sex scene, possibly rape. Well there will probably be a sex scene. I don't know about rape though. If at least 5 people want it, I 'll do it. Any other suggestions, leave in your reviews. THank you all for readiing.!!**

Justin's Dream

That night Justin Lied on his bed, thoughts of the previous events of the day rushing through his head. He replayed the image of his sister again and again through his head.

He tried to clear his head and just get dome rest. It seemed impossible for him, he felt disgusted that he would think of her like that yet he couldn't stop. The temptation to great.

It was long before he slept. The dream he had didn't help much either. He was deep into his sleep when it began. The image started to form, it all seemed very familiar.

He was running up the stairs, baseball bat in hand, but his sister wasn't screaming. But instead she was calling him in a very soothing voice. "_Juuuuusssstinnn, III'mm wwwwaaaiting" _It made him think what a mermaid would sound like as they tricked men into their traps.

He was ready to hit the door when he ran across the hall, but it opened by itself, and he saw her. She looked exactly like before, the towel, the wet hair, but she wasn't laughing. She had her legs crossed and smiled. She gestured at him to come closer with her finger as she uncrossed her legs and started to remove her towel.

Justin walked closer, he entered the washroom when the noise started, and both Alex and Justin looked up. The sound of beeping grew louder, and louder. Justin looked back at Alex who looked at him and waved goodbye and gave him an air kiss, her Towel unraveling, barely covering her.

Justin woke up, it was 6:30. He would be working double shifts as his punishment for breaking the door. Justin looked at the clock and thought _God, does she have to torture me in my sleep too_. He chuckled _you're going crazy Justin_ he thought again, and he stopped laughing. He got ready for work, passing by Alex's room, her bed looked messy, like she was tossing and turning in the night. He entered the room and examined her.

She was sleeping on her back on the edge of the bed. The left pajama bottoms (Justin still doesn't know why she still wears Pajama's at all) were wrinkled up, making it look shorter than the other aide. Her arm was dangling off the bed, while her pajama top wrinkled as well, exposing the top of her bra. Justin couldn't help but look a little longer there.

This whole thing was driving him crazy, he needed to get away from it all, and maybe working would help him forget about it all.

He left a note telling him that everyone's gone; He, Mom, and Dad were working; Max slept over at his friend's house, and would be picked up later.

He left for the sandwich shop.

Alex's Dream

That night Alex started having thoughts, but it was like the thoughts weren't coming from her brain. They were in her voice but it was like they were just put there, but she knew that wasn't possible. The thoughts varied from "I should tell mom and dad what I did", "Why did I cheat on the test?", "I need to take responsibilities from my actions". They were very unlike her, and these thoughts made her feel guilty.

Alex just assumed it was her conscience trying to get at her. Alex ignored them, and went to sleep.

She started to dream, blackness was everywhere. A dim light turned on and she noticed she was tied to a chair. A figure with long brown hair approached her, but she couldn't make her out.

Her voice was obviously disguised, she came in front of Alex, but still the light wasn't bright enough to reveal her face.

"Hello, Alex. You're probably wondering where all those thoughts are coming from. Well they are from me; I used them to test your will power." The figure said walking around Alex as she whispered in her ear "and you Alex are very weak."

It sent chills down Alex's spine. She wasn't scared easily, but something about her just made her seem so dark, so evil. It scared her.

"Who, Who are you?" Alex asked in an almost to quiet voice.

The figure laughed and said "You'll see soon enough, and before you ask why I'm here I'll tell you."

Alex looked at her with fearful and questioning eyes as she thought _how'd she know I was going to ask that?_

And she only got more scared when she answered her question. "Alex, it's because I can read your mind. Now be quiet wile I talk." The figure said as she finished circling her, Alex looking at her the entire time.

"I'm here to take over. Take over what? Well you! I used to be surrounded by a bunch of happy rainbow bunny idiots, but you…your body can be mine. It'll be fun having it my way" She said and laughed. "Look I've already got you tied up! Taking over you was too easy."

"NO!! You won't. This is my body, now get out!" Alex screamed, breaking out of the ropes that tied her down.

The Figure was surprised, "Looks like you still have a little fight in you" The figure said as she went right up to Alex's face under the light, revealing her face as she said through her smile "Not for long"

Alex screamed and woke up, it was 11:00. Looked at the mirror and tried to calm down. Her bed was a mess; she got up and fixed the clothes she was wearing.

Her pajama top collar was hanging too low and it revealed her bra and her pajama bottoms wrinkled themselves up, making them look short. Her Hair was just sticking out in all directions. She forgot about the dream for a second as she looked at how messy she looked. _Wow Alex, wat'd you do have rough sex._ She laughed, but then she thought the figures face again.

But she couldn't get that image out of her head, the image of her smile like that; her eyes looked so empty, so evil. Not only that, but what scared her most is that it was Harpor she saw.

**Review and tell friends. Dont forget, you can leave suggestions!! MAybe a day to a week before I can write again. Srry, but i'm getting jammed with homework and now Exams are coming up.**


	4. Speechlessness Taking Over

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I checked my email yesterday, there are a lot of people favouriting this story (thanks), but not a lot of the people I see favouriting are leaving reviews, so if you can please leave so reviews to help me make this a awesome story**

_It was just a dream_ Alex kept telling herself as she lied on the couch, but she couldn't help but remember how real it felt, how it felt to have no control. _I Better tell Justin………tell him that I want him._ She knew she would never think like that, this was scaring her. Thinking of hr brother that way made her wanna puke.

She decided to go tell Justin right away, she took her jacket and headed to their family's restaurant. She started too run there when she heard a voice, Harpor's voice in her head saying _You better tell him while you can, pretty soon, you'll be a lot more than scared._

That was when she realized how serious this was; she needed to get there fast. It was only a minute away now.

"-and a root beer, got it." Justin said writing down the order; it was around lunchtime, so the restaurant was quite busy. He was entering the Kitchen when he heard the doors flew open behind him. He saw Alex, and thought _What is she doing here? She looks like she ran all the way here_.

Alex looked around, tired and panting. She saw Justin, and her she could see her parents looking at her. She quickly ran by them saying "I'm sorry, I barged in like that, but I have to talk to Justin." She didn't even give them a chance to reply.

"What do you want?" Justin said as she pulled him into the kitchen with her.

"Nothing, I have to tell you something, because I'm really not sure what to do, and-and Justin I'm scared."

Justin rarely saw Alex scared, and he knew right now she was very scared. "Alex calm down, what's wrong?" Justin said as he comforted his sister. Hugging her as he checked what his parents were doing, thankfully they were swarmed with tabled, that they probably already forgot about it.

_When did Justin get so strong, it's so comforting, I could get used to this_. As soon as she realized what she was starting to think about she separated from Justin and said as she started to cry "Everything! I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore. It's taking over me Justin; I don't know what to do. It's happening all so fast!"

Justin knew something was really wrong, but she wasn't telling him what was wrong. "Alex what's taking over? What's happening?" Justin said looking into her eyes confused.

"The day me and Harpor's brain were combined, I don't know what happened exactly -" _I think a part of her brain was left in mine, get it out of my head Justin!_ Alex noticed she wasn't talking anymore, she didn't finish her sentence. She realized she couldn't move, or speak.

Justin looked at his sister, he saw that one second she was crying, wiping away tears and then something changed. Something in her eyes, but he just couldn't tell what. She stopped crying. She continued her sentence; Justin never knew how much one sentence could impact their relationship.

"Like I was saying, it's hard for me to say this, I know it's but I think I'm falling in love with you" she said with a very convincing voice.

Harpor's Dark side thought to herself_ sorry Alex, too late. It's time for me to have some fun_. Because now I'm Alex. _Now you'll just be like my puppet_._ And the best part is you will experience everything I want you too. You'll see how much your brother really loves you .Don't worry you can s till think; I wanna hear what you have to say even if you can not say it._

Alex's brain was now completely taken over. All the real Alex could think right now is, _Justin help me._

But nobody would hear her, nobody would answer except Harpor's evil.

Alex felt defeated, no she knew she was. Her last hope was Justin.

(I will now refer to Harpor's Dark side in control of Alex's body as Alex; And Alex's brain as the real Alex)

Alex was having trouble keeping composure; she just wanted to do s many things in her new body. The real Alex disgusted in what she had planned, but she was sure Justin would never let any of it happen.

Justin looked at her speechless. All his previous thoughts flashing through his head, he definitely knew what he wanted to say write now. But he thought to himself _I'm the responsible one, I'm supposed to be keeping her out of harm and trouble, not well………I don't know where this is going to go, but it can not be good_. He thought about what this could lead to and he wasn't sure if he should stop everything or smile and let it all happen.

**This was a pretty tough chapter to write; I had 50 different ideas colliding and didn't know which one to choose. It drove me crazy.**


	5. Call me Lexy

**Another chapter, the reviews some of you entered gave me an idea for the story, it'll be a little longer now that I originally planned now.**

Alex saw how shocked he was, how speechless he was. He was falling for the whole thing; she had to try hard not to smile. She kept her composure and waited for him to answer.

Justin finally spoke, "Alex, you-you can't be serious." He said. Alex walked p to him and put her hand on his cheek and tilted her head.

Justin saw what was coming, and the thing is he wanted it. He started to tilted his head when he saw his Dad going towards the kitchen.

He stepped back and pushed her hand away saying "are you crazy? Dad's right there, the whole restaurant can see us and now he's coming into the kitch- Hey Dad!"

Jerry walked in and said "Justin, Alex what's going on? Why did Alex Just run all the way here to talk to you?"

Alex and Justin both looked at each other and back to Jerry and Justin said "I pranked her" just as Alex said "Justin asked me to come here"

They both looked at each other again and Alex quickly said "He pranked me and called me here to apologize"

Jerry looked at them both, not buying it. "Are you sure that's all" He said looking at them both.

Justin and Alex both said at the same time "Yea"

Jerry looked at them both closely, "If I fund out anything is happening you're both grounded."

Justin thought to himself _If you knew what was going you'd do a lot more than ground us._

The Real Alex saw all of it, felt all of it, and heard it. She couldn't believe what this dark twisted Harpor was doing, and what surprised her more is when she saw her brother's head tilt ever so slightly into the kiss that would've happened. She assured herself by thinking _its probably nothing, he would never do that, it's crazy. Who would do that?_

Harpor's evil side responded and pushed a thought to her _it's something all right, I see the way he looks at you. He wants you. By the way if I'm going to be here, I don't want you thinking of me as Harpor's evil side, what kind of Name is that? Call me __**Lexy.**_

_Very original Lexy _Alex thought back mockingly

_You have a big mouth, more comments like that will make this so much worse. I've got a lot planned for you._

Alex didn't say anything, but she could almost feel the evil joy she got from seeing her shut up.

Alex realized what she could do to her, what she can make her feel, she felt like crying; knowing she couldn't just made it worse.

A girl walked around the corner into Waverly Place, she was feeling off lately. Something was just different about her. That's why she was going there; Waverly Place was the only place to solve her problem. She would be there soon. She knew exactly who to ask.

Back in the kitchen, Justin and Alex breathed in a sigh of relief and then looked at each other again.

(I'm gonna make it easier and call Alex, well Alex. And Harpor's brain, Lexy)

"That was close" Lexy said. "So….um….Jus-" She became quiet and touched her face to feel the tears going down her eyes.

Justin found this a little odd, it's like she didn't know they were going down her cheeks. People started to look, so he pulled her and they entered the supply closet.

Lexy thought quickly as they sat and said "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy, Justin I know how wrong this is………but I can't stop it. I wish you knew how I feel. I-I don't know, "

There was a moment of silence. Justin saw the sadness in her eyes, but somehow it looked fake, but looking into her eyes he believed it was real._ I think I know how you feel Justin thought, ………but I can never tell you. Never let this happen. It's not right._

Lexy got furious, after all this work, Alex managed to force tears out. How did she do that? Lexy knew she had full control; she wouldn't let Alex know she did that. That would give her hope. Give her will.

"I guess I'll leave, maybe coming to you wasn't such a good idea. If you don't want to talk to me I understand…….." Lexy said wiping her eyes.

She turned to leave; thinking today was a failed attempt. But then Justin grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Justin saw how broken she looked. She couldn't let his sister go through this alone.

Lexy smiled, but quickly hid it and turned around and pretended to cry on Justin's chest as Justin hugged her.

Justin felt chills go through his spine; He wanted to do a lot more than hug her. But he controlled himself, it wasn't right. He had to help her get through this.

"Justin I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I know it's wrong, but I just can't stop it Justin, I'm sorry, don't hate me." Lexy said weeping in his arms.

"Shhhh, Alex I don't hate you lets figure this out. I'll let you calm down, and you can talk when you're ready."

She continued to cry and Justin lifted her chin saying "Stop crying, it's okay, we'll figure something out."

They met I contact, and Justin felt something between them. Lexy didn't feel it, but Alex did, and she made sure she didn't think about it because Lexy would know if she decided to read her mind. And she couldn't have that; she kept it in the back of her brain, as far away from Lexy as possible.

Justin separated before anything could happen, he looked at her again. "You said something about Harpor and when your to brains were in the same body?"

Lexy had to think quickly, she was about to speak when they both heard a voice call "Alex?"

They both sighed knowing who it was.

"You stay here and I'll talk to her, I won't let her see you like this." Justin said trying to make Alex feel better.

Justin went out of the Kitchen to talk to the girl, he looked at her and said 'Harpor, what brings you here?"


	6. Angel Arrives

**Sorry it took so long, but I had final projects and exams to do. Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

Harpor looked surprisingly down, normally she is all peppy, and positive. But now she looked worried and sad, and the thing Justin thought was the strangest is that Harpor wasn't looking at him the same way she used to. She looked like she didn't even care about Justin as she asked "Where's Alex I need to talk to her right away."

"Um….she's not here because she's at home…………..are you okay? You look a little different or something." Justin replied trying to think quickly.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter, and your house is the first place I checked, nobody is there. You're not hiding trying to get rid of me are you?" Harpor said raising her Eyebrow.

"Check again, she was probably sleeping and definitely not here." Justin said

"Justin this is serious, is she here? where is she?!" Harpor said in a more serious tone.

Justin was surprised in the tone of her voice, but thought _wow what's up with her_.

Then the kitchen door opened, and Harpor finally got what she wanted.

Lexi knew she had to make sure Justin knew nothing about what happened during the brain swap if she wanted to continue her devilish acts. That's why she ignored what Justin said and left to go get rid of Harpor.

When she first opened the door to see Harpor she just wished she could punch her, everything about her she hated.

Justin ran over to her and said "I told you to wait there"

"I have to talk to her, its nothing, I'll get rid of her before she finds out" Lexi quickly replied.

She had washed her eyes of all traces of tears in the kitchen so when she said "Harpor, lets talk outside." Harpor didn't see the tears in her eyes, Lexi covered up well.

Alex was just screaming for Harpor to say something to Justin, but the only person who could hear her laughed at her stupid attempts to do anything.

Lexi stopped herself from smiling after hearing Alex, and she looked at Harpor as they left Justin inside waiting for Harpor to leave.

Justin thought to himself _This is too much too handle, if Harpor finds out…..I don't even want to think about what could happen_. He looked at the door to see if he could get a view of their conversation. He saw that he couldn't even see either of them. He thought about peeking through the window, but by the time he made up his mind to do it the conversation was over.

As Lexi and Harpor walked out Lexi thought _I better do this quick, if I mess up it could run my plans, what do you think I should do Alex? Wait I don't care what you think!!_

Lexi smiled a little, but stopped as Harpor turned around.

"Alex, I'm not too sure but I think something happened after that whole brain fiasco. Do you feel weird?"

"pff, no I feel fine. It's all probably in your head. You know should move on like me. I totally haven't even thought of that pretty much since the day it was over. You should go home and rest or something and we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" She said smiling. _Now that was perfect, I'm such a great actor. I acted Just like you._ Lexi thought, smiling. The rude comment Alex made after just made her want to laugh.

"Ya, you're probably right. I probably am getting the flu or something. See you tomorrow. You made me feel a lot better about this." Harpor replied positively afyrt a while, but she had a slight of doubtin her voice.

"Hey, move on okay?" Lexi said

"Ya, of course" Harpor said more surely.

_Sorry Alex your little friend is to gullible Alex, she bought everything I said._ Lexi Thought.

Harpor walked away and it was all over.

Lexi walked back in, Justin talked to his parents into letting him take Alex home so she wouldn't have to wait unti his shift was over. He was sitting on a table chair waiting for Alex.

Justin stood up and said "Did she leave?"

Lexi only nodded. And Justin told her they could go home and they were soon on their way. They didn't talk to each other at all, and they finally reached their house.

As Harpor was half a block away from the sub station, a voice in her head thought_ She bought it all. Follow my plan and everything will be back to normal._

Harpor then thought _How bad is it, Does this thing have full control over her._

_I'm afraid so, I'm sorry but we'll get her back. This thing isn't as smart as I thought it would be._The voice answered back.

Text from Chapter 2:

"Alex thought for a moment, making sure that what she's going to do is going to work; she's a lot smarter than anyone including herself gives her credit for."

(Back to the story)

_Im trusting you Alex_. Harpor thought

_Hey I'm on your side, and I told You, call me Don't worry I'm smarter than her. _Aly thought.

**Well I luved writing this Chapter, more in a week or two**.


	7. Perfect Movie Moment

**Sorry it took so long, I couldn't think straight until I wrote that one shot. Now that it's out of my system I can finally write.**

Harpor continued walking to her house, talking or thinking to the little piece of Alex's brain called "Aly".

_How do you even know she's taken over_ Harpor thought in denial.

_Who do you think knows when Alex is lying? Alex of course! Which is technically me._ Aly thought back.

_Well this part of my brain controlling Alex, isn't Alex_. Harpor thought sternly.

_Okay, I just do okay. Now let's get serious._ Aly thought getting tired of the pointless argument.

_I can't believe how stupid Harpor is. I mean seriously…………_. Lexi tuned her out thinking _can you shut up, I'm too smart can't you just accept that you whiny bitch._

Lexi sat down and looked up to see Justin sitting on the other couch, they stayed quiet for a moment until Justin turned his head to look at Alex and said "Listen Alex-"

He was cut off by Lexi who quickly said "Justin, please don't say it. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." As she stood up and move closer and closer to Justin until they were only inches apart, staring into each others eyes.

Justin found it hard to meet her gaze. Her eyes were so sure, so firm. It was the kind f gaze that made you give up, made you fear, made you look away. The fearful eyes he saw before weren't there anymore.

These eyes were so different, almost like they were from a whole new person. The Alex in the sub shop was scared, but now she was facing him with nothing but the need for something. The need for an answer, maybe more.

Justin started to speak again "Alex I love you, but not like this. Like a sister" It was hard to tell her, it was hard because he wasn't sure of his answer. He only wished he had more time. He pushed her down to the couch and sat down beside her.

Lexi looked at him with sad eyes, _typical movie moment. God I hate them_ she thought.

"You're lying" She said to him and stood up crossing her arms. She sighed and looked away, making it look like she had something she had something that was tough to say.

"I…..I see the way you look at me it's not sibling love, its more I can see it Justin."

She moved closer to him and leaned on him. "Why won't you just show your love for me? Your true love."

He pushed her off him and stood up looking the other way beginning to say "Alex I told you-"

"Justin stop lying and just please at least tell me why" Lexi making fake tears as Alex thought _Don't do this to him, your breaking him down. He's going to give in. Justin please don't._

_Of course he is_._ I mean do you know who's gonna make him_

Justin didn't talk for a moment, he broke the silence saying "Because Alex. It's wrong. It's forbidden, I can't let this happen. I know I'll regret it, we both will."

"Just let me have today, and I won't ask for anything more." Lexi said turning him around.

Before Justin could speak Lexi kissed him thinking _not bad, not bad at all._

Justin resisted, only for a brief moment until he found himself kissing her. Pushing her on the couch kissing her. He couldn't think rationally anymore. The need to have her took over him.

Harpor listened to Aly as she walked home. She started to answer her questions.

_What do you think this part of your brain is after? _Aly thought to Harpor.

_How should I know?_ She thought back.

_Okay, is there anything you don't like all of a sudden? A habit or something you just stopped liking? _

Harpor stopped walking and gave a shocked face as she thought

_Justin_

After a couple minutes Lexi stopped the kiss thinking _now for the fun part Alex._

"Take me" She whispered in his ear and Justin tried to stop himself, but the urge was too great. He knew he would live with the consequences, but until then he would enjoy this.

_No Justin, how could you do this I'm your fucking sister_ Alex thought as Lexi continued the 'fun'.

Alex remembered it all.

The way he stripped her clothes off. The stinging pain of when he first entered her. Alex tried to ignore all of this as much as she could.

Then, the pleasure quickly swept in and Alex quickly gave up her resistance. She couldn't think anymore. The pleasure was too great and she let it take over.

Justin couldn't believe it, the beautiful sounds coming from her mouth and the unbelievable feeling of their friction.

Lexi felt like laughing _admit it Alex you like it. You crave more_.

Alex was ashamed, she didn't ask for any of this. She didn't want any of this. But the pleasure was something so addicting, until it became a need. _No, if……..f I could stop it I would_ Alex thought trying to stop think through the pleasure.

Lexi knew she wouldn't, she was so sure actually that she would do something that could have ruined all her fun.

_Okay then Alex, I'll even let you take over_.

Alex couldn't believe what she heard even through the waves of pleasure.

But before Lexi let her take over she said "Justin faster! Faster!"

_That's not fair_ Alex thought right before she could move and speak. Alex saw she was in control and when she went to tell Justin everything that would fix it all new faster unbearable feeling swept through her and her words came out as a large moan and she felt her climax coming and she could only scream out his name as she unloaded all her juices in the biggest climax she has ever reached came down like thunder.

Justin reached his climax moments later and his juices filled her.

Lexi quickly took control before she could say anything and thought in a winning tone _told ya._

Alex didn't tell Lexi anything because she was right. She gave her the opportunity and she let pleasure take over her. She wanted to kill herself, how could she have let that happen.

Justin kissed her; he didn't want to think about the consequences. He told her to take a shower and he cleaned up the mess and took a shower afterwards. He was already regretting what he did. He hoped it wouldn't as tong, but he almost knew it would be there forever.

**Ya, THis chapter was pretty fun to write too. And if you have time check out the one shot I made.**


	8. In the night

**Guess what? I got grounded. SO I WROTE 2 one shots and a new chapter in one day. PLEASE READ THEM AND R&R**

As Lexi lied down in Alex's room she couldn't stop smiling. She won everything. She got full control of Alex, and the only thing she truly wanted. Justin. But for some reason there was a small voice telling her to be careful, to watch out. The voice of insurance that doesn't stop nagging you until every last thing, every last detail is secure.

Lexi found it annoying; she didn't need too check anything. She beat Alex; she got Justin, and outsmarted her former self. Ya, everything was good. But that nagging voice was still there. She ignored it and went to sleep.

Alex just felt defeated, she knew she should be having thoughts like _How could Justin do that, to his own sister………What if there's a baby………He took my virginity, I can never change that………What is she going to do next?_

But these thoughts meant nothing to her, she had given up. She accepted the fact that Lexi won, that she would go through this the rest of her life. At least she was quickly coming to that conclusion; part of her even looked forward to it. Looked forward to the pleasure.

Ya its crazy talk, maybe for a normal person. But to a girl imprisoned in her own body, being controlled by some crazy thing that calls herself Lexi, and losing her virginity to her brother; it all seemed very sane.

Justin lied down, he couldn't sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after what he let happen. Of course it was wrong; he should never let it happen again. He should have never let it happen. But the real question is, would he let it happen again?

Everything played over in his head. The bond was beautiful. The feeling was right, but yet the whole thing as wrong.

She was his sister……..why is that wrong? If two people love each other, then they should be able to show it. Technically we are all in incest relationships, Adam and Eve were the first of humans and we are all in the same family.

Justin stopped trying to fool himself; he wouldn't let himself be stupid enough to go into denial. He started to fall sleep.

As Justin slipped into sleep the expression on Alex's face right before she climaxed kept plying in his head. He didn't know why, but it seemed important. He thought about it, but fell asleep quickly.

Harpor too lied awake in the night, she felt guilty. The event that happened while she walked home replayed in her head.

*Flashback*

_Justin?_ Aly thought. _What are you talking about?_

_I know what it's after, it wants Justin. We have to go back before something happens. Who knows what's already happening_. Harpor thought. She turned around and started to run back.

_You can't, if you go back she is definitely going to catch us or at least be suspicious. We won't be able to stop her if she finds out. We need to do this properly. Surprise is one of our two only advantages._ Aly thought back.

_No, I'm stopping her right now. And there's nothing you can do to stop me._ Harpor thought angrily moving faster.

_Now that's where you're wrong, I didn't want to do this ever. But you leave me no choice._ Aly thought.

Harpor felt her body paralyze, she stopped moving. She understood what was happening immediately.

_Now think about it, if you run in there like that. Who knows what she is capable of? Don't forget she can use magic. She can do virtually anything to you. Now let's go back to your house._ Aly thought. (If only she knew how much magic Lexi actually knew.)

Harpor felt herself get control back, she stayed quiet for a while, until she finally broke the silence thinking _wait, you said surprise is one of our two only advantages. What's our other one?_

_We know what she wants, and want is a weakness. We can use Justin against her. We are going to have to tell him about this. With him on our side we definitely win………I told you I'm smarter._ Aly responded.

_Ya, I just hope Alex will be okay. She is probably being pushed to her limits._ Harpor thought worried.

_I hope so too Aly thought. I hope so too…………_

Harpor thought about what might have happened, what she could have stopped. But she knew deep down Aly was right about turning around. Magic was a very dangerous thing in the wrong hands.

She prayed Alex would get through. Hopefully this would all be fixed soon.

She cleared her head and went to sleep. Aly thought of what they would do tomorrow, she was sure it was the best thing for them to do. But if Justin can't get past what he has done today, whatever it may be. He will ruin any chances of getting back to normal; Justin was their key to fix this.

She couldn't let this thing break him, or all is but lost. Tomorrow, it would be the beginning of the end.

**Ya, well I'm grounded so I could write this chapter pretty quick, Read my other one shots plz, theres a varety if you call 3 one shots a variety........**


	9. Beginning of the End

**Someone told me I have too much time on my hands…YA RIGHT. I have so much going on now, I don't even wanna talk about it. The only reason I can still write is because can sleep whenever I want. **

**Sorry it took so long, writers block. Oh well, the only reason I was able to write an amazing one shot (called "You") is because I got writers block.**

Justin woke up, the thoughts of yesterday's events continued to race through his head. He knew they would have to talk.

The thing is he wasn't sure what to say. He knew he wanted, almost needed more. The craving was killing him. But at the same time the responsible and rational side knew that he should end it.

He needed time to think. He decided to stay out of the house for a while. He needed a good excuse to avoid Alex. He thought about what he should do as he checked the time. 9 AM. Maybe he should just tell her he needed time to think, that would be easier.

As these thoughts went through his head his cell phone rang. He looked over and checked who it was.

Lexi woke up, in a very happy mood. Something she wasn't used to at all. She felt well rested and energized. Sitting up and stretching.

This caused Alex to wake up, ready for another day in this hell. After abandoning all hope of getting out, she decided she better start learning to love it.

She started thinking of the positives. Maybe she could get used to it. Maybe if she's nice, Lexi will reward her a little. Maybe she could love Justin, that would be easier.

She thought about it, Justin was smart, strong, gentle…Alex stopped and thought _Do I love already?_

The pleasure of yesterday was playing in Lexi's head. She craved more. She knew she would get more soon. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

She went to the bathroom, hearing Justin's phone ring and hearing him say "What do you want-".

She closed the door and the rest of his sentence was cut off. She didn't really care. She wasn't really listening. She was to busy thinking of Justin, how she would live her life in Alex's body. How she would get everything she wanted. How much left she had to enjoy.

Lexi heard Alex think _Do I love him already?_

She replied to her _Wait, what does that mean?_

_Nothing…_

_Oh my God! You already wanted him before I was even here didn't you._

_No, I don't see him like that. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes…why do you care? _

_You don't sound sure. Tell me the truth. Maybe we could be friends…err I mean co-operate. What am I thinking, we could never be friends. And I care because I don't know. I find it kind of sexy that you have a dirty side._

_Are you a lesb or something?_

_No! I just wanna know. Just tell me. Don't make me hurt you_

She decided that since she lost pretty much everything, what does this matter anyway.

Lexi got in the shower, still waiting for Alex's reply.

…_Okay, honestly I might have. I don't know when or how………why should it matter? You win, you got everything. You control me. Tricked Harpor and you have Justin._

_Because, now I don't have to live with a sobbing little cry baby in my head. And I'll have more fun hearing your pleasure too._ _And I don't need you to tell me I won_ Lexi smiled, she noticed she was getting a little aroused. But she decided that now was not the time.

Alex found that kind of disgusting, Lexi wanting to hear her while she is forced to have sex. But she had no dignity or self respect left. Like she said, she would learn to love it. It was better than thinking of it as torture.

Lexi got out of the shower. Wrapped herself in the towel. She looked in the mirror.

Damn she was sexy, she decided to wrap the towel a little higher. A little to high. Shorter than any skirt Alex ever wore. She left he bathroom and started to walk back to Alex's room

Justin put down his phone after finishing his talk. He walked out of the room bumping into Alex surprisingly.

He saw she was about to fall and instinctively grabbed to stop her. She also grabbed at him.

Justin caught her towel and unraveled it, Lexi got his collar and was able to pull herself up quickly. Now they were standing, Lexi naked holding Justin only inches away.

Justin Just looked shocked, Lexi smiled and kissed him. He stopped it immediately.

"What's wrong?" Lexi said with an upset face.

Justin looked at her face, trying hard not to look down. "I'm sorry, but I need time alone to think. I'm going out for a while"

"What, where you going? Wouldn't you rather stay here and comet o my room" She said biting her lip.

Justin was finding it hard to resist her, he almost needed her now. But then he remembered the phone call.

"I'm sorry, I Just can't right now. I haven't made up my mind yet."

Lexi felt bad, being rejected while she was naked is means she didn't have Justin in her clutches Just yet. She needed to Change that.

Justin saw the look in her face. He wanted t do something, but he couldn't. He only said "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a while." And then he left. Hearing Alex say "Okay, I understand."

Now he left, went getting ready to see her. Harpor had something important to ay.

Lexi wanted to make sure he made the "Right" choice. So she quickly got dressed up. Putting the first thing she saw on and left to follow him. She had been just fast enough and saw him at the end of the block.

Something told her if he was going to ask for advice from someone. She needed to be ready to stop it. To make sure he was hers.

Harpor waited patiently. Justin would be here soon and it would be the beginning of the end.

**No more writers block now, I have the story up to the end in my head. At least most of it.**


	10. Oh This Will Be Fun

**I was really busy lately. Barely could write. Sorry it took so long! **

She nearly leaped up from her seat when she finally saw him, she had waited too long. Her guilt was gnawing at her, she needed to end this. She needed her friend back and would do anything to do so.

Justin seemed less exited, no he was no where near exited. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he reached his destination. It was only when Harpor called him that he snapped out of his trance. He looked up and walked to her. She seemed like she was in quite a hurry.

_He wouldn't fuck me because he had to go see her?_ Lexi thought angrily, following Justin very discreetly. _I thought I got rid of her._ Lexi moved closer slowly.

She finally made it to the side of Harpor's house, close enough to eavesdrop at the conversation around the corner.

"Look, Harpor whatever you want to tell me. Can you make it quick? I have a lot on my mind right now." Justin said not caring much for why he was here. He just wanted time away from Alex to think.

"Justin this is important, did you-" Harpor stopped for a moment. Thinking about what Justin said and raised her voice giving Justin a questioning face as she said "What do you mean you have a lot on your mind? Did you do something to her? Is that way you're here? You're avoiding her?"

Justin took a step back, surprised on how Harpor of all people caught on to all of what he was doing. He started to panic thinking _Does she know? Oh my God I'm going get murdered for what I did. _

Justin gulped, trying to talk calmly as he said "What are you talking about? I thought you had something to tell me."

_It won't change anything Harpor, I think its better for us not know._ Aly thought, they both could see he was lying.

Harpor spoke again, more calmly "never mind, you can keep it to yourself. But the reason you're here is because….."

Harpor paused, Justin waiting for an answer. Still fearing what he barely got away with. But he was slowly relaxing. Maybe she didn't know.

"Justin, you'll think this is crazy. But your sisters under some type of mind control."

Lexi gave a surprised face, _How the hell did she know that. I tricked her, She left….she………_Lexi smiled understanding the truth. _She had help_.

Alex didn't understand, but she didn't want to as Lexi. She still feared her. She didn't want to anger her.

_Sneaky little bitch. I guess I'll have to get rid of her…..permanently. Just need to find a way how_. Lexi thought as she listened in more. Peaking her head at the corner to see how Justin reacted.

Justin looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Justin said making sure he was hearing correctly after hearing that absurd sentence.

Harpor sighed. "Justin, I'm not lying. The spell you used to switch us back. It did something. I don't know what exactly, but a part of my brain took over Alex."

"So, you're telling me a part of your brain was left in Alex. And now it took over her?"

'Yes" Harpor said assuringly.

Justin couldn't help but break out a laugh.

But then Harpor gave s serious look, and Justin stopped and said 'You know this how?"

"Alex told me."

"But you said she was under some 'mind control'. Didn't you say that?" Justin said putting air quotes around mind control.

"Yes, but a part of her brain was left in mine too, Justin I'm telling the truth!"

"Ok, then prove it." Justin said in a more serious tone as he crossed his arms.

_Ya prove it_ Lexi thought Expecting failure.

But that's when Aly decided to step in.

Justin heard Harpor say "fine." As she walked closer to Justin and they stared each other in the eyes. "Look into my eyes Justin, what do you see."

Justin did it, expecting nothing. And at first there was nothing. Then Ali took over. Justin noticed it. It wasn't Harpor anymore. He'd seen those eyes for years. Hose were the eyes of his sister.

Justin took a step back, not wanting this to be true. He remembered what he had done. And Alex was under mind control. No that couldn't be.

"You don't see these anymore do you."

Justin thought about it, it was true. He thought about it, the girl he thought was waiting for him back at home wasn't her. It was someone else.

He fell back on a chair. Rubbing the sides of his head. He felt the hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

_This is unnexpected_ Lexi thought feeling challenged for once.

"Justin, whatever you did. Forget it. You want to make this right I need your help."

Justin was surprised in her courage to move forward, but she wasn't the one bearing the guilt of what he did.

Justin nodded, he needed to be strong. He needed to make this right.

"Why don't we confront her?"

"Justin, you're not thinking. She has Alex's powers. Who knows what she's capable of. She's very smart. Our only advantage is surprise."

Lexi was smiling. _I have magic? This could be useful_. Thanks for letting me know She held her hand out and curled her fingers inward a bit. She made a white light and laughed. _On the contrary, I think I have the element of surprise._ She put more energy into her hand and made a fist. Her hand glowing.

_Oh this will be fun. HAHAHA. I have it all now, everything from beauty to power. _Lexi thought making a small glow in her hand again as she smiled.


	11. Strong against the weak

**Here's another chapter. I'm surprised on how well my feedback is going for my first story. Everyone is being quite supportive.**

**((((((((((IMPORTANT INFO))))))))))**

**I am going to tell you guys about my next storiez(with a z!!)! I WILL PASTE IT ON MY PROFILE this weekend.**

**(I like guessing games so…….)**

**That's right, not one but 2. But one will be shorter. Maybe 4-7 chapters. This story will be one Wild Emotion fans will read. (Guess why. If you're smart enough, you might understand what I mean.) FIRST ONE TO TELL ME WHAT I MEANT GETS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ADVANCE.(I'll message you back if you're right)**

**The Other will be as long as Wild Emotions. It will be unique. Something never done before. (At least I don't think so).**

**Here's a hint for my second story. A very small, very tricky hint, But it may be enough for someone. FIRST ONE TO MESSAGE WHAT I MEAN WILL RECEIVE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ADVANCE. (I'll message you back if you're right)**

**Hint: The story has a "pairing"**

Justin was crying, it's been nearly an hour since Harpor opened his eyes to the truth. No the lie that he was put in. He couldn't get the thoughts of what he did out of his head. What kind of monster was he? He should go punish his despicable self………..No Justin thought.

That would be what this thing inside Alex would want, it was the real monster. The real enemy.. He should be strong, and fight it but he couldn't bring himself to focus enough. The guilt he had inside kept tearing away at him.

Harpor and Aly, both knew they should start planning something. But instead they were sitting her, all three them. Both Harpor and Ally tried many times to comfort him. To get him to start thinking straight, but he was clearly not ready today.

Soon they gave up; Justin clearly needed a day off to clear his mind. Justin had his head on Harpor's desk, holding his hands together on the back of his head. He moved his head up quickly as Harpor's voice was breaking his line of thought.

Justin, I think you need to go home. We clearly aren't getting anywhere. Get some rest, you need it."

Justin sighed, eyes reddened from his tears. "Ya maybe your right……… I think I'll go now"

As Justin went to open the front door Harpor went up to him, saying a couple last words.

"Justin, make sure she doesn't find out about any of this. Remember Justin, that isn't Alex. And when you are here tomorrow I expect you to e ready or don't come at all, because I am here for Alex. I want you to make sure you are too."

Justin paused for a moment, letting her words sink into his head, and then he nodded, reminding himself over and over again why he was here. Telling himself he needed to move on, for Alex. He needed to be strong.

AS he walked home, he thought about how she could face her, how hard it would be to look her in the eyes now. It made him shiver. He calmed himself. He couldn't blow this. She definitely can't know about this.

But still the thought of looking into those dark eyes, dark evil monstrous eyes kept appearing in his mind. Making him have goose bumps. He neared his home, and wondered what she was doing.

Alex noticed something change in Lexi, before she was dominant. Laid back, sure of a win. But now she felt slight tension in her attitude, her movements her thoughts.

Even as she walked home she was rushing. Alex was somehow giving herself hope, false hope perhaps. But hope none the less.

Harpor somehow knew. Now Justin knows, maybe together they could stop her. Lexi was clearly surprised…._No Lexi was clearly threatened_ Alex thought.

Lexi was looking around Alex's room, searching for her wand, she tried reading Alex's mind but as she would say "The stupid shit doesn't even know where her wand is.

She flipped over pillows, looked through her clothes, her bag, her drawer, and it was nowhere to be found.

As Lexi heard Alex's final thought, she was so busy thinking about how she would use her new ability and finding her wand that she didn't even care about Alex until she coincidently heard her. It made her want to laugh

Lexi laughed and told Alex, or rather thought to Alex. _You think I'm threatened, Listen you little incest whore, and listen good. I will never lose to those to pathetic things. _

Alex was a little hurt by the insult, she wasn't an incest whore. Bt then she remembered her current position and dropped whatever shred of dignity she was trying to get again.

Lexi took in a deep breath sensing her pathetic attempt to keep her shred of dignity,. _Alex, You really need to start accepting yourself for what you've become. I will never be gone._

Lexi continued looking, kneeling down and checking under the bed. She continued talking shortly after sighing because she found nothing.

_Don't you understand , I have magic, and they don't even know that I know about their little team-up. I can prepare, soon Harpor, your stupid little brain part, and Justin will be mine. Especially Justin. You see some are strong like me, and some are weak Alex, like you._

Alex couldn't explain how horrible she felt. It was like she something gave herself a small glisten of hope, only to find it snatched and destroyed by none other than The wicked with of the west.

She wasn't unfamiliar to the feeling of giving up, failing, accepting her new "life". She just didn't want it. She felt like crying again, but what's the pint. There had been reason to cry for a long time, not that she could anyway.

Lexi was eating up her misery like candy, it felt good. She was saying one last thing to Alex _because when the strong face the weak_- Lexis stopped for a moment and took grabbed Alex's wand from her table. She continued again.

_The strong win._

**Pretty fun to write, review please. And send me a message for your guess if you want.**


	12. 2 spells, 1 winner

**Hey people, my Vaca was awesome! Anyway as for the guessing game, YOU CAN STILL GUESS!!! Details for the new stories will be spilt on Friday, august 7****th****.**

The next day Justin held himself above his guilt, after all night being alone with his thoughts he finally was able to focus on what he needed to do.

Somehow slipping by Alex…or whatever was controlling her was surprisingly easy. He just gave another excuse for some time alone and she gave it gladly. Little did he now it was so she could play around with magic.

Justin was at Harper's house now; he brought many books in which they would use to strategize. Throughout the day he was very focused, but every now and then he would slip up looking into her eyes, seeing Alex's eyes made him cringe, they were back there alright.

At the end of the day Justin walked home, thinking about their progress. They did very well. He simply poofed the books back to the lair before he left.

He thought back to what they were called. Mind magic, Mental trap spells, psychological magic solutions and…_what was the last one _he thought.

"Well all those books were useless" Harpor said

She picked up the last book and said "Potions and Spells in the human world? Why would we need that?" Harpor asked, Aly also feeling intrigued to know.

"We don't have a lot of magic ingredients; my dad keeps them well hidden. So using things found in the human world will allow us to make potions. Give it a chance, it's the last book."

Harpor looked through it, flipping pages. Then Aly spotted a spell and stopped Harper's hand surprising her a little.

Harpor whispered, "You gotta warn me before you do that"

Justin heard her faintly and said "what was that?"

"Nothing, I um…found a spell" Harpor said pointing at it.

Justin read it aloud saying "El Oro Purifica, this spell purifies the targets body from all foreign material…Harpor that's grea-" Justin cut himself off, seeing the needed ingredients.

"Harpor we need 3 pounds of 24 Karat gold."

_Oops.._ Aly thought with a little giggle. Harpor made an angry face and continued looking.

Harpor spotted it this time, here how about this she said as she read "Planta Tuerca, removes one's brain of unwanted thoughts and emotions and transfers them to another person…ingredients needed are any food made from a non-magical plant, and a nut from the human world."

Justin nodded and took the book and reread, he gave a frown. "it says everyone including the spell caster must have a piece of the mixture what, we can't make that happen, she'll get suspicious and we'll be done in half a second.…Too bad this we could have made this in under a minute." Justin and they both sighed and looked together this time.

Lexi was swirling the wand, making the wand light up. But nothing else was happening. There was energy, but she couldn't release it from the wand.

"Why isn't this working!? Stupid shitty wand!" She said whacking the wand at the desk. In the process she scratched her hand. It started to bleed, Lexi gave it a glance, not really caring.

But Alex felt the pain, not liking it. Alex didn't want anymore, so she decided she might as ell help her before she starts sucking the information out of her mind.

_You have to say a spell_ Alex thought in a weak tone.

"What?" Lexi said loudly not understand.

_A spell, a small rhyme you have to say._

"The wall will fall…inside a mall" Lexi said giving her hand a wave, but nothing happened.

"What the fuck is this. Are you trying to trick me!?" Lexi said getting frustrated.

Ale was becoming scared, she didn't want her angry. _That…..that was spell improvisation, spell you just make up have to be accurate or they will not work properly…you have to say real spells._

"And where do I find these real spells?"

_My Dad has all the spells and stuff in the lair. You can enter it with your wand through the door downstairs._

Lexi quickly walked downstairs, heading towards the lair.

Justin and Harpor both looked through the book, page by page. Funding nothing….

"There!" They both said in unison, but pointing at different spells. They looked at eachother to see what they were pointed at and read the two spells. For the first time throughout these series of unfortunate events, Justin thought he could truly fix this all.

Lexi entered the lair; she knew she didn't have much time left. Justin should be walking back by now. She would have about 15 minutes.

She looked at the table to see a stack of books. She picked the top one up that read "Potions and spells in the real world"

She looked at the contents, and went to page 32 to the mental spells.

She quickly scanned the pages, finding useless headache cures and tumor removal. But then she saw something, actually two things. 2 very interesting spells she could use. She gave a devilish smile, one that would make you want to just give up. It was a smile of someone victorious.

**Does she see the same spells Harpor and Justin did? What are the spells? Wait to find out. Oh yeah keep guessing!! Remember whoever guesses right for the second story gets the first chapter in advance!!**


	13. The sandwich and The Remover

**Sorry I didn't update my profile or write another chapter in a while, I've just been busy. Had lack of motivation to write. Well anyway the guessing game's over! The info on the stories is posted! I tried to make as much time possible, but everyday I'm so tired when I come home…and whatever heres another chapter :)**

**Oh yeah someone guessed the second story. never thought anyone would get it by now..but yea they got it check my profile.**

Justin looked over; Harpor's spell was not what he expected. But at the same time it would be very helpful.

Will Shield.

The Target of the spell will be surrounded by a magical barrier that protects him/her from any spell as long as the person is self-confident. If something physical is used such as magic weapons, liquids (such as potions), or foods. The barrier has no affect. This spell can only be used in the human world, if it isn't the spell has no effect.

Harpor looked over at Justin's at the same time, his was more for the finishing blow. Ending this once and for all.

Magic Substance Remover.

An enchanted gun-like item that is made wholly out of human ingredients. Removes and destroys any magic substance from the human world. Shoots a bright light of pure magic(much like a spell), toward the target. Follow steps 1-76 after completing the required items checklist to build your Magic Substance Remover.

"How is this going to help."

"You see, because whatever that is controlling Alex is a magical substance, it's caused by magic which leaves something like a watermark on it, it becomes a magic substance until the spell is cancelled" Justin stayed quiet for a moment

"But because of the problems with the spell it wasn't fully cancelled, and everything else happened." He felt the guilt again.

Justin heard her voice, her tone was somehow strange. Different. "Stop being such a negative dork, live in the moment and move on….fix it like you always do"

Justin gave a little chuckle, _that sounded so much like Alex_ he thought. Harpor pulled his chin up.

Justin saw the smile come to her face as she said "Let's get started, you know this will be a lot of hard work."

Justin smiled "Anything to fix this mess, and with your spell we have nothing to be afraid of, as long ass we are brave."

They looked into each others eyes, Justin could see Alex again.

Harpor felt this urge to kiss him, but she knew she had no feelings from him since this whole thing happened. She wondered what was doing this to her….

Aly didn't let her think to long before she thought to Harpor "it's me, not you….Alex….I have feelings for him. Always have. Alex may have not realized it, but it's true…."

Harpor was shocked, and replied "No, Alex isn't like that."

"She didn't know about it, it was part of her mind that she ignored, she didn't show care for Justin often….Just focus on what you need to trust me."

Harpor thought about contradicting her, but decided she was right.

Justin saw her face change a bit as he asked "are you okay?"

Harpor looked up and said "yea…..Just thinking about how Alex must feel right now."

Justin nodded. "Why don't we just take the rest of today to rest, and we'll start tomorrow?"

Harpor smiled and nodded. Justin left shortly. Having the image of Alex's eyes in his head.

Lexi was laughing, the room filled with her ingredients that would give her the victory she craved. She remembered when she first saw the spell book, the spells she found.

"_Very interesting" she looked to see the permanent mind control potion, well it wasn't exactly a potion…_

_Another spell she saw was interesting, Justin had gone through this book. She saw that a certain spell was underlined. Will shield._

_After reading the fine print that said "(such as potions)……or foods." She couldn't help but feel she had them already and the spell would be their demise. No shield would protect them._

She looked at what was in front of her again, it was all so perfect, and she had everything she needed.

"You will love how this turns out Alex." Lexi whispered to herself and then laughed loudly.

Max was looking discreetly, hiding, wondering why Alex was laughing like a maniac as she looked at the kitchen table that had nothing but peanut butter and bread…

It was weird even for him.

He thought of going down and asking her, but decided that staying up where he was and spying was a better idea.

Lexi finished making the sandwich , and now all she had to do was say the spell.

Max saw her sister say a few un-comprehendible words and then the sandwich glowed for a moment and stopped. She was smiling and looked down at it.

That's when he decided to go down, he needed to know what that sandwich was. It was so interesting. His curious mind just had to know.

But if Max knew what was going to happen he would have thought the whole thing was…………..was Bunk

**I have a job now…that's why I'm writing less. A lot less……….sorry guys. I'll try to make time. Don't worry this should be the worst of droughts**


	14. Testing 1 2 3

**Srry, turns out this school year is hard as hell. I try to make some time. You probably hate me for taking so long! I promise by next weekend there will be another chapter!!Anyway heres another chapter! R&R!!**

The next couple of days Harpor and Justin worked on their …….."Gun". They worked well together; Justin couldn't help but think of Alex. How much hell she must be in…how much he really cared…how much he loved.

Having the fragmented part of her in Harpor didn't help much. Behind Harpor's eyes he could see her. All the time he would see her, it was both warmed his heart and made him feel guilty.

He couldn't stop thinking of Alex, nothing else crossed his mind….except for one other thing…where was Max all this time? He's usually running around doing something crazy, but he hasn't seen him much lately. He thought about it for a moment but the thought slipped from his mind……….

3 days ago

Max ran down the stairs, eager to find out what his sister was up to. Lexi looked up surprised and tried to cover up what she was doing.

She saw it clearly didn't work when he asked "What's that Alex some magic peanut butter? What does it do?" In his excited voice.

Lexi looked at him and smiled thinking, _well… testing this will be fun…_

She gave a small laugh and said "why don't you find out yourself?"

Max quickly took the sandwich and said "Sure, but I get the whole thing."

Lexi laughed again and said "sure I don't want any of it."

Max brought the sandwich to his mouth and bit it…Lexi's smile would have made you shiver.

Back to the present

Justin Attached the last peice of their.....gun and took a step back.

Harpor and Justin looked at it… was unbelievable. It was nothing they could ever imagine….It looked like ….Trash……..

Justin was looking at the instructions doughtfully...."um...we're done."

"Are you sure we did this right" Harpor asked looking at the thing with her head tilted.

Justin nodded and said "well, yeah I'm ………pretty sure we did."

"Maybe we should …test it?"

Justin looked at her and said "Good idea."

Harpor held the trash…I mean gun.. and Justin quickly put a glow in the dark spell on an apple.

Justin looked at and back to Harpor as he gave a nod saying "get ready…3-2-1"

It was unbelievable….The apple still stood there, but it was no longer glowing. The glow from the apple was now inside the container of the gun. Justin looke dnad saw the green llight and smiled…

He looked at Harpor and said "We did it! It…

It works." Lexi said listening to her every command. She was having fun with this. Max was now getting her the peanut butter sandwich she made, it was her favourite snack. She ate it everyday since she was in her new…position

She ripped of the part Max bit into, and started eating. She wasn't afraid of the mind control porion especially when all it will do is allow her to control her own mind. Like that was necessary.

_Hey Alex I almost forgot you were there!! Why don't you talk a little!!.............Well... You gonna talk or just pity yourself to death. It isn't as fun when you just sit there. You don't even compain anymoore....ARE YOU THERE ALEX?! _Lexi Thought

_Y-yes...Lexi...please don't hust me..._ Alex thought sounding weak.

_Hurt you? please that's boring now...you're nothing but this lifeless thing in my brain...(giggles)...sorry victory is just too sweat. Ok well this is turnign out well don't you think?.....Nevermind its like talking to a zombie. _Lexi thought and gave a shrug as she sat down. taking another bit of her sandwich.

_God I love peanutbutter....what was I saying? Oh yeah...Well were almost done here_…_ .just have to have a talk with Justin…cheer up Alex at least you get to fuck your brother again. I'll even let you have some fun. Hehe it's something we're both looking forward to. You better look forward to it because its the most fun your gonna have. _Lexi burst into laughter and conytinued thinking_ You gotta know your life sucks when the best thing left is sex with your brother._

Alex couldn't feel any worse. It was like she hit rock bottom and Lexi threw down a shovel so she could dig deeper.

Lexi ate the last part of the sandwich. and sent max to her room to clean it. She swallowed the food and said out loud "TIme for the interesting part...maybe even the fun part."

**Review!! and remember next weekend!!**


	15. Midnight game of True or False

**Hey I told you I'td be here by this weekend!! Please enjoy.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Lol, little pushy? Almost there people. Lol, some1's review about lexi made me laugh.**

Justin Lied down. Tucked the little "gun" under his bed, he briefly thought about using the will shield but decided it wasn't necessary. What could happen?

Tomorrow would finish everything. Why was he feeling this doubt…no it was hesitation. It was like something was telling him not to do it tomorrow.

But what was it?........After minutes?hours? of thinking Justin found the source of his hesitation.

It was fear…fear of what would happen if it failed…but mostly fear of what would happen if it worked. Alex would hate him, maybe get him sent to jail…maybe even try to kill him. He will never look at him the same way…

Even if she didn't do any those there still would be that thick tension between them because of what he did.

He thought about it as he slipped into sleep.

Lexi was lying down, staring at the ceiling. She was waiting… it was almost time. She looked at the clock..11:55….. 5 more minutes.

Justin was dreaming a dream he hadn't dreamt since the day Alex got him to break that door.

Lexi finally made her way to Justin's room, she opened the door to find him sleeping….dreaming…

Justin was in the dream again he was running up that siren song echoing throughout the walls around him. He entered the washroom again to find Alex. This time there was no alarm clock. The dream would continue.

He advanced towards her. Alex wrapped her arms around him and they shared a deep kiss. Her hands trailed down sliding down his arm, it felt so real…too real. Alex broke the kiss and started making her way down….lower….lower….

Lexi trailed her hand on Justin's leg, at first he only moved uncomfortably in his sleep, then he woke up surprised to see her.

"hey Justin I couldn't sleep." She said purposely sounding as fake as ever.

Justin felt a ping of fear and he quickly gathered his thoughts and gained his composure, he tried playing along. "Well, try drinking some water" he said nervously moving further away from her to the side of the bed.

His hand started reaching under, searching for the gun. He was having a hard time staying clam, this was the first time they've been remotely this close in days, let alone talk. Not to mention there was an evil beast inside of Alex that might try to kill hm.

She made an innocent face and said "I miss being with you, you wanna do anything?" She said moving closer, being very touchy, as she started leaning on him.

Justin kept looking, trying to block out the thoughts of what they could do…Being quite unsuccessful._ God what's wrong with me, how can get horny and scared at the same time……_"Um…sleep I wanna sleep, you…you should too".

Lexi's expression changed to a persuasive one as she smiled "C'mon I know you want to".

Justin felt something…_found it!!!_…He quickly pulled it out and Lexi quickly moved back.

Justin first felt a great amount of relief, but then he saw that when she moved back she only gave an angry look…then he saw that it wasn't the gun..nothing but a toy water pistol.

"Looking for this?" she said, holding up the real gun.

Justin froze, feeling the shock of fear tingle his spine.

Lexi stood up and pulled her hair back, then started pacing the room, hitting the gun on her palm in a in a slow continuous motion." Well…I'll take your silence as a yes…We both know that I'm not your sister, right?.........."

Justin stayed quiet, how much did she know?

"C'mon I know that you know that. You didn't think I catch you while you teamed up with Harpor and what's left of that bitch you call a sister….So we know that right?........."

After a moment of silence she pointed the gun at him threateningly and said in a harsher tone "Answer me!"

Somehow even though Justin knew it would do nothing to him he jumped back when she pointed the gun at him. Then he decided it was better to pretend the gun could do damage otherwise she could decide to do something worse.

He quickly answered "yes, know your from Harpor's brain."

Lexi stopped pointing the gun and gave a smirk. "Good, you can call me Lexi…Now where was I…..Oh yeah, now you are probably planning on stopping me. Am I right?"

(moment of silence)

She pointed the gun at him again. "can you answer me right away please!"

"ok…ok. Yes we were" Justin said quickly moving his hand infront of him to "protect" himself.

"Good…2 for 2…Now I'm assuming you don't know why I am here. Now I know what your thinking…I was probably here to either kill you…" she stopped for a moment and gave him a smile "or maybe you thought I was here to have a little fun with you tonight."

"But both of those are wrong….actually that second part could have been a bonus. Anyway, I'm here to make you change your mind bout this whole stopping me thing. Now you probably think I'm crazy, but actually I think this could work."

Justin gave her a questioning look. The fear he felt before was slowly disappearing. "I'm not changing my mind" He said bravely, but deep inside he felt more scared than he ever had.

She pointed the gun at him again and smiled. "That's where you're wrong, you see I can be very persuasive." Don't worry I don't plan on killing you…I like you, you're a good guy…and a great fuck." She gave an evil laugh.

Justin felt sadness rush in as the memories flowed in. "You're a bitch!" He said furiously as he quickly felt rage overwhelm his sadness. He jumped out of the ed and tried to grab her.

She made a shocked look at first but then dodge his attempt and said "You should speak so loud…ad rudely. Especially to a woman. Not to mention the fact that you might wake Mom and dad." Saying Mom and dad in a mocking tone.

"Now the little scaredy-cat Justin I know would ever do that, this doesn't work does it?" after no answer she shot it seeing bright light….then nothing. "hmm, so it doesn't work." She threw the device to the opposite corner of the room.

Justin didn't attack again, she was right. Waking up mom and dad wouldn't help. And who knows what this Lexi person will make up as an excuse. He started calming himself down.

"Stay calm Justin, I just want to talk. Now Lets play true and false. You know the day I took over?"

"I think I do."

"Lets just say it was the day after her test and the day after she used the spell. You started falling In love with your sister on that day?"

Justin saw the point she was making, he was really falling for her, or whatever she was acting like. "True"

"hmm…ok…well then you really fell for me and my fake Alex am I right?

She was very clever, Justin was falling right into her persuasive trap. He didn't answer.

"hehe…see that silence means true and am I right."

Justin sat back down on his bead and waited attentively for her next question.

"You are attracted mostly to her body?"

She was wrong…she had to be, _I can't really be that shallow…can i?_.... "False" Justin said in an unsure voice.

"You didn't sound to sure there. Let me give you a new question." She said giving a smile then she crossed her arms and grabbed her top and pulled it over her head.

"You just got hard. True or false?" She said with a smile.

Justin didn't answer seeing her only with her bra was definitely affecting him. He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but instead said nothing.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." She said giving a small laugh as she looked at his expression.

Justin Just looked away trying to focus again, she was good at messing around with people. He had to snap back to reality.

"No need to hide it, I'm attractive. I like seeing people go gaga over me…next question…you think my real personality is intense, but it also turns you on" She said giving him a look that said 'am I right?'

Justin looked at her, he couldn't lie to himself. He didn't know why or how but it was… it was indeed.

"at least answer, you're not even talking anymore."

"..True" Justin said in a quiet voice.

Lexi gave a seductive smile. "Well then next question, you wanna fuck me right now?"

Justin didn't know what to say….No he knew what to say. What was he was gonna say.

He couldn't stop himself.

"True"

She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "sorry baby, I still got one more question…So you really love me then. True or false."

Justin thought about it, but what was there to think about she had him cornered. It was almost impossible to answer differently.

He didn't want to answer, because of his rational side, it was screaming at him all along. But it has been almost tuned out. He thought about what they would do afterward, and he found himself saying, "True"

Lexi, smiled. "good, we're on the same page." She leaned in to kiss him and he quickly kissed back, his rational side gone. There was nothing she had him now...at least for tonight.

She was surprised by his eagerness, and even more surprised when he forced his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

Lexi was begging to feel wet, and broke the kiss before she could get to carried away.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there…" She said as she stood up again.

She looked at him again and said "Now, tomorrow you were probably going to do your plan. Which obviously not gonna happen anymore right?"

Justin nodded immediately, he wanted her, and he was ready to agree to anything. He just had to have her.

"Now tomorrow, your gonna do your plan, and use whatever you were gonna do, I don't care what spell it is. You will use it on Harpor to get rid of Alex. Or what's left of her. Then I'll erase Harpor's memory and we are all happy. Okay?"

"yeah" Justin said in an eager voice.

Lexi smiled and said "calm down, it can wait. I one very important thing left. Before you try anything remember what your losing." _Like you would be able to stop me anyway._

"Now sorry, but I don't want to spoil you too much, we can… 'celebrate' tomorrow after everything's done. But so you don't miss it too much…." Lexi leaned forward and kissed him again, she broke it shortly after and reached down getting her hand into the inside of her panties.

She rubbed her own wetness and made a small moan. She took her hand back out and put it infront of Justin's face, he sucked it as Lexi made a quick exit. Leaving him breathless and lost.

Justin fell back on his bed…._what just happened_

Alex heard it, heard it all. She didn't think it was possible at this point but she felt worse. It's like she was digging past rock bottom now…How did she do it. Alex always thought Justin would be able to fix everything, now she's got him like she's his dog.

**This is the longest chapter I ever made for this story!! I thought it was pretty good. How about you?**


	16. Night with a dead girl

**I know its been forever...longer than forever. But I've been dealing with somethign very tough, I don't really want to tell everyone reading but if you really want to know I could tell you privately. I decided to take a months break from fanfiction(has to do with tmy tough situation), and then after that I still had to write the chapter which takes me long because of school. I hope you understand, don't hate me too much ok? Just kidding...Don't hate me at all.**

Lexi lied down, smiling at her success. She felt like she could manipulate anyone to do anything she wanted, she was on top of the world.

Lexi couldn't stop smiling, if she couldn't believe how easy everything was, overpowering Alex, tricking Justin, then wining him over even after all she's done.

Yes, winning is something she's been getting used too. But this was bigger, she couldn't explain how got it felt to get Justin to answer

She had everything now especially he Justin. yeah. Justin…..nerdy, gullable,……… hot, sexy…._hehe, I better save it for tomorrow's celebration._

_Oh Alex its beautiful isn't it. How things turn out. Just look at it this way, I couldn't have done it without you…._

_*Laughs*…._

_Oh lighten up Alex, here I'll make us feel good, I'm in the mood right now._

Alex, was curious to what she was going to do, and scared at the same time. She was always scared now. Every time Lexi did anything she was scared. But who could blame her. She waited quietly for what was to come…

Justin was lying down down, she may have had such a….persuasive way of getting what she wanted. But she made a mistake, she may have thought she had him for good but now he was alone. Even the sweet taste she left him left him here alone.

He may not have wanted it. Not at first but this was good. He could now get his thoughts straight, think…..in his "thinking chamber".

Justin chuckled at that thought, what happened to the days they just teased each other. It seemed so long ago but when eh thought about it, it must have been less than 2-3 weeks ago since this thing started.

Then it hit him, was he really going to do this. Go and let Lexi win this …win him. That's all she wanted all along wasn't it? Of course it was, the smile she gave him…no it was more than that it was something in her eyes that made him shiver when he answered her last question.

None if it mattered because he already knew what the right thing to do was.

Justin wished it was like that, that he would fix this problem and it would all be normal. But that was the impossible thing, there was no normal anymore. Justin feared the change that would happen after tomorrow if he went against Lexi.

At least if Lexi won this….this game of hers, he would already have a firm grasp of what life would be like. What it would be like with her. He didn't know what would happen if Alex was back, and that is the change he feared.

And the thing was, a part of him wanted life with Lexi, lusted for it. A part of him that he looked down on with shame because he knew how wrong it was.

But what held him back the most was the fear of seeing Alex's face when she looked at him again.

And that was the final question, what was he going to do….

Justin needed to think more…

Lexi undressed herself, finishing finally after her panties fell to her feet.

Lexi sat down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look at what I've done, I've made you this…..I've made you perfect."

Alex felt disgusted, seeing herself like this made her want to cry. She didn't know she could feel pain like this anymore because she had nothing left…but still Lexi managed to do this, torture someone who wants……who wants to die.

She never thought about it before but it was true. Yes she wanted to die. End herself. The misery. She'd rather die than go through this torture.

……. _Just kill me Lexi…._

"kill you? Have I really done that much? I'm not too surprised, but its still quite shocking. Have I really hurt you that much?"

_..yes.._

Lexi gave a small laugh and said

"If that's what you really want, then fine I will, but not until tomorrow's over. I want you to see me win...but right now I don't want to talk about that…why don't you just enjoy what I'm doing, you might as well enjoy the rest of your life. You don't have much left…fuck you don't have much to enjoy."

Lexi moved her hand and cupped her breast, letting out a gasp. She smiled, "Alex I know you're being pleasured as much as I am, I mean this was your body."

Lexi moved her hand down between her legs and slid her hand across her most intimate spot. She made a soft moan and said "I love how sensitive your body is, it is so very pleasurable."

Lexi dove her finger in, and she could hear Alex gasp in her mind exactly as she did. She furiously fingered herself. Lexi felt Alex's reluctance to the pleasure…

_Alex felt the pleasure, but it didn't matter…even as she was almost forcibly moaning the pleasure would only be so good for so long..she still wanted death more than anything._

"Alex, you are fucking my mood…I'm gonna make you tell me it feels good." Lexi added another finger and thrusted deeper as she moaned, "how does it feel?"

As she rhythmically thrusted she kept asking the same question, not getting enough satisfaction from Alex's low gasps.

Lexi felt her climax come and she thrusted in 3 fingers as she screamed "how doe sit fucking feel!?"

Alex screamed out it feels good, as they both felt the orgasm as Lexi's body spasmed.

"Now didn't it feel nice? I knew you liked it...I'm gonna sleep"

Alex didn't answer for a few moments ,and Lexi was drifting into sleep until she heard her.

_What does it matter Lexi…what does anything matter to someone dead…_

"what?"

_what does anything matter to someone dead…_

"It should matter to someone who's still alive."

_I'm not alive Lexi, I died the day you took over._

"Well then…since your dead shut up so I can sleep."


	17. dissapointing

**Yeah it's been a while; I have so much homework its killing me. My problem is killing me…I'm just trying to get by until Christmas break. Oh yeah! Here's another chapter. One (possibly 2) more chapters to go.**

Justin woke up to his parents calling him. Apparently they we're leaving. Justin checked his watch. He said bye to his parents and locked the door.

_Perfect. Harpor should be here in a couple minutes and…_Then the events from last night hit him. ……_and then what would happen…_he didn't know.

He realized Lexi could be anywhere in the house. Quickly becoming scared looked around the room and saw that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He went up the stairs and quietly went towards her room.

As he neared her door his heart started to beat fast, he didn't know what could be behind the door. He was now facing the door scared to open it. As if a monster was waiting behind….a monster was waiting behind it.

He gulped and slowly opened the door as it creaked.

He held his breath as he opened the door a little faster. He felt as if his heart stopped as he opened it just enough to see Lexi with a gun in her hand ready to shoot him.

He breathed again it was just his imagination. She was asleep. He closed the door slowly and sighed in relief. He looked at his watch again. She must be very tired. She'll be asleep for at least another hour…

_Alex always has been lazy; it makes sense that she would-.._

Justin jumped as he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly went downstairs and opened it. It was Harpor. He quickly pulled her inside as she said "whoa, what's happening." and closed the door telling her to shh!! With his finger.

He looked at the stairs and saw that she was probably still asleep. He looked back at Harpor. "She knows Harpor"

"What how!!?"

"Be quiet you will wake her up. I don't know Ok!" Justin Whispered to her.

"Why don't you use the gun on her then?" Harpor asked in a quieter voice giving him a questioning face.

Justin didn't respond for a moment. Why hadn't he done it? Was too scared, did he forget…or did he not want too?

"Well, Justin?"

"I-I don't know I have a feeling she's prepared ad I needed your help." Justin quickly said.

"For god's sake Justin she's asleep what could she possibly do?"

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry…I was just scared lets go and finish this."

They quickly went upstairs as Justin grabbed the gun looking at t closely making sure it was functioning properly.

He was about to go towards Alex's room but Harpor pulled him.

"Forgetting something?"

"The shield spell!" Justin said loudly.

"Quiet" Harpor said looking towards Alex's room.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired. Let me do the spell"

"You sure look tired."

Justin said the spell and walked outside his rom. Just then Justin felt Déjà vu. His heart beating fast again, it as all too much. He was holding his breath and he didn't even know it.

They proceeded to the door and Justin turned the knob slowly with one hand, gun in the other. He looked at Harpor, she looked more serious than scared but he could see the fear in her eyes.

And there she was again lying down. They both looked down at her.

_She looks so innocent in her sleep._ Justin thought.

Harpor looked at her, the voice of Alex (aly) in her head being just as quiet as them.

It seemed like forever as they stood there.

Justin held up the gun and aimed at her, _was it really that easy? Pull the trigger and everything will go away. All problems gone. …it's not that easy. Why can't it be like that…_Justin thought.

"Stop wasting time if she wakes up bad things will happen." Harpor said finally, Justin just glanced and looked back at the sleeping body.

The look on his face made her shiver inside, it was like he didn't want to be bothered. Harpor decided to not say anything.

_At least one problem will be solved…, but is Lexi really a problem…or an opportunity. _

Justin Paused for a moment, something caught his eye. It was a picture of Alex and she was with him. _No, I have to stop this for her…for Alex. I've let Lexi take over too much. I don't think I can stop her if I let her wake up. I can't forget why I'm doing this, I can't forget Alex._

Justin felt himself, sweat, his finger held loosely on the trigger. He breathed out slowly, and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of himself pulling the trigger making a click noise. It seemed his mind was blank except for one thought.

_I'm sorry Lexi…I'll miss you._

Justin look back at the body and his eyes went wide, he looked at Harpor who was just as shocked.

"What happened!" Harpor asked loudly.

"I don't know!"

"Why is Alex's body gone!"

The bed was empty, no Alex to be seen. There was nothing what so ever.

_Had something gone wrong, did the gun malfunction. The gun turned her body into dust?_

Many thoughts scrambled in their heads, they was so confused. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice the door creek.

Then Justin heard something behind him, sound of…..chewing?

And there at the door was the source of a sound. Plate of peanut butter sandwiches in hand., leaning against the door giving them a bored look.

"I'm disappointed in you Justin." Lexi said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

**I know its been forever and a half, what 2 months. But I've been doing some I don't know soul searching? I also have been busy with school. I'm no longer embarrassed to say that I am a Lesbian. I am over my problem. But now that I have a job, and school is in culminating activity and exam period. Writing comes last. I am going on vaca in February so I'll write a lot less. I will upload the next(possibly last chapter this weekend!!) **

**By the way did you like this chapter. I wrote it in the span of a month so it might be a little sloppy.**


	18. The End Begins

**OK...I know. I know It's been, over a year. Most of you have probably given up on me. And I don't blame you. A lot happened and I just stopped writing. I lost the motivation, ideas, ability, and most importantly the time. Right now I have to study for semester finals which are in 2 weeks.**

**I apologize for not writing anymore. I don't know about anything else, but I will at least finish this story. **

**I love all you that read my stories, I really do.I feel like I've betrayed you all and I am so sorry for that.  
I'm a different person now. I don't know if writing is what I wanna do as a hobby anymore. I just don't have the motivation anymore. But be happy for me, I finally feel accepted for who I am. I even have a girlfriend. **

**I hope none of you are mad, anyway lets go on with the story. (I'm sure some of you musta had to re-read some stuff lol)**

Lexi ate the last bit of her sandwich licked her fingers as she walked into the room. She walked with a bored expression on her face, looking around the room. She turned her head toward Justin and Harper.

Justin gulped. he slowly gripped the gun tightly intending to point the gun at her. He was trying to stop his hands from shaking, but they wouldn't calm down. He was scared. He needed to pull himself together.

"What exactly do you think you're trying to do there Justin?" Lexi said acting as if she didn't know. Lexi walked by Alex's bed and lied down. She looked over at Justin and saw his fear and smiled. "Are you Okay, you don't look so good?"

Justin looked over at Harper who looked like she was even more scared than he was. _I need to do something, why am I hesitating. I gotta do it. NOW!_

She was too fast. In one quick motion Lexi took her wand out and quickly used telekinesis to shift the direction of the shot Justin fired.

"Lets not be too hasty now, why don't we talk about our problems?" Lexi flicked her wand to the right and the gun flew out of Justin's hands to the corner of the room.

Lexi kept the wand pointed at the two of them as she said "What do you say?"

Harper looked at the wand. "Do you really think that wand is gonna do anything. You can't hurt us."

"So I've read" Lexi said with a smile. "That shield of yours doesn't matter too much."

_She knows about our spells...this isn't good. _Justin thought to himself. He was off guard. He looked down and gave a surprised look as he saw his wand flew over to Lexi. "No!" Justin yelled. He used his hand to attempt to levitate it back to him.

His wand hovered in the middle for a moment but Lexi just laughed revealed her wand and did a flick towards her. "Now Justin we both know how useless your powers are without this wand." Lexi took his wand and put it in her pocket.

Lexi gave a fake pouty face. "sorry I stole your wand, I promise to repay you for it later." She gave a wink.

Justin felt his blood boil. Justin gritted his teeth, _damn it, this is getting bad. She's just playing with me_. Justin felt it, the magic was leaving him. the will shield had weakened. His anger slowly turned to fear, Justin tried to hide it but wasn't successful.

"What's wrong Justin? You have a Will shield, still too scared to even make a move?"

Justin clenched his fist. He charged forward only to see a chair flying towards him. Justin tried to dodge it but it still hit his shoulder. He winced in pain.

"Now, now, I didn't want to do that Justin, now that celebration we were talking about yesterday might need to take a rain check."

"What's she talking about Justin? You talked to her yesterday?"

"No, it's nothing don't listen to her." Justin said as he held his shoulder.

Lexi laughed. "Justin! You're not hiding anything from her are you? You didn't tell her about our little plan?"

Harper looked at Justin with a face of disbelief. "You were gonna betray me?" Harper felt it, it felt like this aura that was around her was quickly vanishing. And before she could turn to see what Justin was looking at she felt magic surround her body and she fell into darkness.

"What did you do!" Justin yelled, still holding his shoulder.

"Relax, she's just asleep" Lexi threw Harper's body to the corner of the room with her wand, her body landed with a thud. "Now Justin, I thought we had an agreement."

"Like hell we did, do you really expect me to just do whatever you want?"

"No Justin, I want you to finally do what I know we both want." Lexi replied with an erotic smile. "Now I'm giving you a choice, to prove yourself you can erase her memory." Lexi said as she turned around and pointed at Harper's motionless body. Lexi turned back and continued saying "Or you can lose your memory with her so that I will truly be Alex Russo in everyone's eyes."

"Your magic can't affect me."

"What, the shield? That's a joke, the way it is now it might as well be paper." Lexi used her wand and lifted Justin, pushing him to the wall. "Your faith is weak. I saw it weaken as soon as I brought up what happened yesterday. So what's your choice Justin?"

"Why are you giving me a choice, why don't you just erase both our memories now?"

Lexi felt this anger build up inside of her, _Why am I doing this?._

Lexi's face appeared lost for a moment, looking away, staring into space. She looked back at Justin and continues as if nothing had happened "Because you and I can have more fun this way. Now tell me, what do you really want to do."

Justin looked away from Lexi for a moment. He looked back and said. "You should know how I'd respond to that."

"What do you mean by that?" Lexi said with a confused face.

"I mean that I want to save my sister. Alex. The evil, annoying, bratty girl who makes my day hell. But you know what?" Justin's shield grew stronger, Lexi's spell couldn't hold him back anymore. Justin continued saying "No matter what, She will always be my sister. The sister that I love. You can try to do whatever you want but that will never change. You will never have me, because you're not the one I care about. I don't love you. You are just a lustful heartless demon. I love my sister, and I will do anything I can to save her!" Justin was quickly breaking free of her magic grasp.

Lexi gave a mad look, her eyes started watering. She was feeling something. Those words cut through her and hurt her more than any weapon in the world. It was coursing through her body and filling her mind with hatred and anger. What was it? What was happening? _Jealousy, love... _Alex said quietly in her min. Alex could feel hope for the first time in a long time.

Lexi held her head for a moment as she screamed out loud "Shut up Alex! you useless shit!" She lost her concentration and Justin was freed. She gritted her teeth. She looked at Justin with a psychopathic look, as if she lost her mind.

"You think you can get away with this! You can't win here!" Lexi pulled out both wands and jumped on the bed. She used telekinesis and the bed was lifted into the air as she stood on it.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Justin, but if I can't have you then nobody can!" Lexi yelled in an angry tone as she was crying. Fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Lexi, calm down. You don't have to do this!"

Justin was free from her grasp but it didn't matter anymore, it was too late. He knew what was coming, no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to avoid what was gonna happen next.

He looked at Lexi and he could swear that even if it was for the slightest moment he could see this innocence in her eyes. As if she was this sad lonely girl. As if she actually loved him.

"Wait, don't do it!" Justin yelled. But it was much too late.

And that's when Justin looked away. He didn't want to see what was about to happen.

And in the next few seconds it would end. There was a loud thud of the bed's impact and Lexi's tear hit the ground.

That's when she said "I loved you Justin..."

**Is this the last chapter? Nope, I got another one. You might be wondering how I can add another chapter. Well, keep wondering lol. Ok, I promise it will not take as long as it did. I will be done the next chapter within a month, most likely much less. And if it isn't I will finish.**


	19. The Purple Room

**Sorry it took so long, One more chapter. Possibly 2. Thanks to all the readers who read this story. I love you guys. Please review. 3**

Lexi opened her eyes, where was she? Was it all a dream? No It couldn't be, it was impossible.

She appeared to be lying on the floor. She looked up and saw purple. Left, right, everywhere seemed to be this purple atmosphere. Its like the air itself was this purple mist.

She sat up, what happened? She vaguely recalled the moments that occurred before she got here. As she was recalling the events she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're finally up". It was Alex, but she seemed different, not the same defeated one she knew. Also, she seemed to be radiating this light blue glow.

"Alex? Are you glowing, what the hell happened, where are we?"

"You don't remember what happened? And I'm not the only one glowing, look at yourself. Don't you see why it's all purple?"

Lexi looked at her hand. She seemed to be glowing as well, except her glow was this deep red colour.

"What the hell is this! Where am I? I...I killed him. I won dammit! You should be on the ground crying Alex!"

Alex smiled "It's been a while since I've been called that, I've gotten used to Ally." Alex turned and walked up to her. "And I shouldn't be the one crying here, you killed Justin?" Alex gave a small laugh. "Please tell me how you won. I would love to hear this." She said sarcastically.

Lexi gave an angry look. "What are you going on about? What's so funny bitch! I knocked Harper unconscious! I tossed 100 pounds of wood at Justin...he even begged me to stop." Lexi felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She turned away and stopped them as best she could.

Alex stopped smiling and gave a serious look. "You don't have to cry because of that, he's not the one that was in trouble. Your memory seems to be a little cluttered. Maybe the transfer, or the mix messed it up."

"What the hell are you talking about? Transfer? Mix?" Lexi was confused and angry, her eyes still watery as she yelled at her.

"You don't even know where we are do you?" Alex replied with a sympathetic look.

"What I'm not in Alex's mind anymore?" Lexi said with a shocked expression.

"No, far from it thanks to me." Alex said seriously.

"What the fuck did you do to me you bitch!" Lexi said as she ran up to Alex and grabbed her hair. She was surprised to feel the returning punch to her stomach. Lexi fell to her knees letting go of her hair.

"Let go of me you slut, you're lucky you're even here. Your last move saved your life you sly little..." Alex stopped herself. She took a deep breath. "Now I know you're not completely full of crap, so take this as a form of my sympathy."

Alex put her hand on Lexi's head. Lexi, still holding her stomach in pain slapped it away with her other hand as she said "I don't need your sympathy, you're not like the Alex I know, who are you?"

"Now I'd love to sit here and listen to your rude insults, cuz those are gonna get you the answers you need." Alex said in a sarcastic tone. "Or you can stop being so rude for 5 seconds and I can show you the memories that hold the answers you want to know."

Alex raised her eyebrow and smiled. "So what's it gonna be?". Lexi gritted her teeth and tightly curled her hand into a fist, she tried desperately to conceal her anger.

Alex waited for a response, noticing her anger she smiled. "You don't seem to like me. Well you better get used to it, we are going to be here for a long time. Its your fault we're here anyway. But you don't seem to care about where 'here' is so..." Alex turned and started walking away.

Lexi felt her blood boil, "Fine if you insist so much you can tell me."

Alex turned back and smiled. "No please?" She was just having her fun now.

"Please" Lexi replied.

Alex smile grew to a toothy grin. "That's more like it." Alex walked up to Lexi and put her hand on her head.

Then Lexi eyes grew wide. She realized the truth.

**Hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think of the story? It's coming to a close. What could ever happen. Toon in to find out. lol, that sounded like some bad commercial.**


End file.
